Competitive manufacturing pressures in the fabricated metal products field require highest efficiency of operation and quality with minimum capital investment. In the manufacture of hollow metal articles such as radiator fins that must be fluid tight and of an aesthetically pleasing appearance, it has been found that a continuous weld around the periphery of the area containing the fluid is necessary to insure not only the integrity of the seal but the requisite smooth, safe and finely finished appearance. Manual welding is too inefficient, inconsistent and expensive to be a viable competitive alternative. Prior attempts with machines and methods with which applicant is aware either require compromises in efficiency and quality or are much too complicated and/or expensive to allow maximum competitive production. There is thus a need for a highly accurate, efficient, independent, relatively inexpensive apparatus and method for carrying out the welding of specific components.
Prior welding equipment and methods of which applicant has become aware include relatively complicated and expensive machines such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,226; 4,902,868; 4,785,153; 4,694,135 and 4,652,715; wherein complicated and heavy robotic arms which necessitate external sources of energy to drive and compensate for the high inertial loads of the apparatus. Complicated operating procedures require higher capital expense, higher maintenance and higher operating costs than applicant considers compatible with competitive manufacturing process. Relatively simpler devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,694,613; 3,566,070; 3,562,478 and 3,275,792 still include higher inertial forces and do not provide the operating speed, positive movement and weld quality applicant considers necessary to provide competitive efficiency.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.